Pandora Hearts- The Kitten and Gilbert
by Milye6
Summary: Oz wanted to see this rumor in a certain city, so he ran away, Gilbert was worried like crazy. But then, Oz met this lady and blank outed, what happened? I do not own Pandora Hearts. And I'm not good at writing summaries.
1. The Run-away

The Kitten and Gilbert

(I do not own Pandora Hearts.)

* * *

><p>One day, Oz and friends were chatting...<p>

"Oz, I don't think it's a good idea to wander around in cities alone..." Said Gil.

"I agree with Gilbert-sama, Master Oz..." Said Sharon.

"If you really do Oz-kun, you'll end up flirting like your uncle~" said Break, eating a lollipop.

Sharon gave him an icy glance.

"OZ SHOULD GO! IT'LL TRAIN HIM!" Laughed Alice.

"Please let me~" pleaded Oz, "I heard a rumor around a certain city~"

"Then you MUST NOT GO!" Yelled Gil.

After the argument, Oz was pretty annoyed how he must stay in the mansion. During the night, Gil wondered if Oz was too angry and hated him. So Gilbert knocked on Oz's door to his room. "Um... Oz? I'm sorry about today, I'm just too worried about you, you know, you might as will be captured or something... It's best to not go al-" Gil noticed that the door opened, he looked inside. "OZ!"

Break heard a scream as well as Sharon and Alice, they wandered to the place where the scream was at. "Um, Gilbert-sama?" asked Sharon, "What is the matter?" When Gil turned around, he have his worried and teary face on.

"HA! SEAWEED HEAD SURE KNOWS HOW TO CRY!" Laughed Alice. "No... It's Oz... He ran away!" All of them were surprised, even Alice too. "I can't believe it, Master Oz REALLY ran away?" Said Sharon, shocked.

_Yes! My plan worked!_ thought Oz as he ran to the certain city he mentioned before. _Um... It's dark, so I should find a place to sleep..._ With his emerald eyes, he saw an old lady with a brown shabby jacket, her face is hidden. "You are?" Oz suddenly blurted out, the old lady looked up, she is not an old lady, she is pretty and young. When Oz saw her eyes, he step backwards. She have eyes that are blood red. Suddenly, Oz felt like he is turning lighter, and turning smaller... _what? My head is so dizzy..._ he thought, he fainted.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try my best to make longer chapters!<p>

I do not own Pandora Hearts.


	2. Oz!

**Continues:**

**(I do not own Pandora Hearts)**

* * *

><p>"Oz! Oz!" Gilbert called as he ran in cities, and to other cities, and to some towns. He was tired out, until he saw this kitten. "GAWHAA!" He screamed in terror, the kitten also looks surprised. "Get away!" He cried, "shoo!" The kitten just meow and followed Gil. Somehow, the kitten looks angry at Gil. When Gil turn around and saw that kitten following him, he just screamed and said,"D-Don't follow me!" And ran away. The kitten just ran with him.<p>

The kitten's fur is light brownish, and it have small greenish eyes.

Gil was too tired but the cat just followed him all the way to the Reinsworth Mansion. "I'm back..." Said Gil weakly. "So, did you found Master Oz?" Asked Sharon, drinking tea. She spotted this brownish cat who followed Gil. "Um... Gilbert-sama?" She said, pointing at the cat, "aren't you afraid of cats?" "GWHAA?" Yelped Gil, starring at the cat, "why- are you still following me..." All the cat do is to say meow.

* * *

><p>(Oz is thinking:)<p>

When I opened my eye lids, I saw the bright blue sky... HEY! Wait a minute! It's so rude to sleep at th- I starred at me body, it is furry... It have a brownish color... I looked behind, I saw a brown tail... I looked at my hands... It is PAWS?! I hurried and touch my face, whiskers... No way, have I turned into a CAT?

What should I do? What should I do?! When I was panicking, this saw this giant black figure wandering... Gil! I hurried and ran towards him until he yelp: GWHAAA?! I just remembered, Gil have a phobia against cats... NOOOO!

All I could do is to meow or purr... I couldn't speak... But it would be weird for a cat to talk. (Plus I think Gil will be afraid even more...)

* * *

><p>Gil doesn't know what to do, that kitten would just keep following him. No matter what, no matter where he go. "Um?" Alice was at the corner eating meat till she saw Gil and a kitten. "This scent..." She started to sniff at the cat. The cat seem to be saying: Aline! Aline! When it meowed.<p>

Gil looks like he is going to freak out when the cat hoped on to he's head, in fact, he did. He screamed like a child getting punished, but even worse. "What's going on?" Said Break when he opened the door to the hallway. He saw Gil screaming in circles. "... Why do you have a cat on top of your head?"

"SAVE MEEE!" Shouted Gil. But, Break didn't save Gil, instead, he just stood there enjoying the show.

There was a knock on the entrance door, Sharon went to get it, "Hi guys!" Called a heavy voice, Uncle Oscar have came, along with Ada. "Where's Onii-chan?" she asked in a cheerful tone. " ... I'm sorry, Master Oz disappeared..." Ada spotted the beautiful cat on Gil's head. "Ah! Cat!~" she ran to the cat (kitten) cheerfully. She pluck the cat off Gil's head, he must have been thinking: Yes! Thank you Miss Ada!

* * *

><p>(Oz's thinking)<p>

Ada! Now I really want to talk. But all I say is: Meow! Meow! And I don't even know how to use cat language!

I noticed Alice is still sniffing on me. "Alice-chan, it is not good to smell kittens." Said Ada. But Alice didn't care. Please! Alice, you got to know its me!

But then Ada started to stare in to my eyes. Emerald..." She whisper. YES! A HINT FOR THEM! Please know I'm Oz!

When Ada let me go, I tagged along with her, and kept saying: meow! Meow!

* * *

><p>Ada wonders why that the kitten tagged along her and kept mewing, "hey! Maybe it's hungry!" She said. In fact, the cat is very hungry.<p>

Ada went to get some fish when they heard a knock. "Probably the guest have arrived," said Sharon as she went to get the door, when she opened the door, the cat snarled. It was the lady with blood red eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? Good? Anyway, do you like it? <strong>

**Oz: I don't **

**Gil: I hate it**

**Break: it is funny**

**thank you...**

**i do not own Pandora Hearts.**


	3. Talking Cat

**So Far: Oz turned into a kitten... Σ（・□・；）Gil is going crazy... Alice is sniffing on Oz... Ada stares at emerald eyes... The red eyed lady comes In! What will happen next?!**

**(I do not own Pandora Hearts by any chance.)**

* * *

><p>(Oz thinking)<p>

For now, I can see the lady's face... She have red eyes (I mentioned that), her face is _not _pale. She looks kinda pretty... No, she _must _be the one who turned me into a kitten!

* * *

><p>Ada does not know why, the kitten is standing on it's hind legs, have it's paws up... Acting like it is scratching the lady(?).<p>

The lady took off the hood and her red eyes shown.

"Ah," said Break as he chewed on his candy,"you are also a 'cause of the misfortune', how unfortunate~"

"Aren't you the same?" Asked the lady.

"Now, now, Ms. Rina, you have claimed that you saw Master Oz..." Said Sharon, staring at the kitten, "Um, Miss Ada? Can you take the kitten to a different room?" "Okay!" Called Ada as she carried the kitten away. Alice looked at the lady, who is known Rina. "You... Have a faint scent of Oz..." And walked away with Ada, still curious about the smell that the kitten has.

"Gilbert, please excuse too." Said Break.

Gil couldn't help, but walked away with the others, feeling depressed.

"**Now, where is Master Oz?**" said Sharon, forcefully to Rina. But, she just smiled.

* * *

><p>"W-why, do I <em>have<em> to be with you guys?" Said Gil, desperately holding on the door knob. "Gil!Gil!" Shouted Ada who is tugging on him, "look at that kitty!" Alice was watching too...

The kitten was standing on it's hind legs, walking like a person, "JUST WHAT KIND OF CAT WALKS LIKE A HUMAN?!" Screamed Gil. The kitten turned to Gil, and ran towards him like it wants a treat. "NOOOO! Stay AWAY!" He screeched as the kitten got closer, and closer, and closer...

* * *

><p>(Oz thinking)<p>

Crap, I'm walking like a human being... Hey, but this is a rare chance... I turned to Gil who is suffering... I ran towards him like a human. "GUWAAAAA!" He screamed, ah, it feels so good bullying Gil~

When I got so close to Gil, still on two legs, I jumped on to his head again. Gil looks so frightened that he turned to stone once again. Wait a minute... I shouldn't be fooling around anymore!

I jumped to Ada's arms and mewed. But she doesn't get the message... "Are you hungry?" She asked, I shook my head as hard as Gil trying to escape. Alice seem to get the message... Um... "Let's go to the meat room!" She called. "When did the Reinsworth house hold have a _meat room_?" Asked Gil. Hm... Maybe if we got to the so-called-meat-room, I might can go to Rina! Plan A starts now!

We went out the what-ever room we were in, and gone to the 'meat room'. Alice looks funny from here, and cute too! Finally, we are in the room. Gil went to cook stuff while Ada and Alice were waiting. By chance, I hurried and ran off to the other room Sharon and Break are in.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes before:<p>

"**Where is Master Oz?**" asked Sharon, Rina still haven't gotten an answer to them. She just said, "Miss Sharon, I did saw Master Oz, but don't make it sound like I hide him somewhere..." "You-" "This address is where I last saw him." She took out a piece of paper and hand it out to Sharon. "..."

_This place is where Gilbert-sama saw the kitten..._ Thought Sharon. Sometime when Gil was suffering because of the cat, he said he met that kitten at the exact place where this address is written. "I need to go back to my place, so please excuse me..." And then, she's gone. Sharon must've thought that that lady is too suspicious, because she just came then she excused herself out. Then the kitten is here.

Break stared at the kitten, as well as Sharon. "STUPID RABBIT! DON'T EAT THE-" "Hot! hot! Hot!" "Eh..." Gil, Alice, and Ada bursted out of the 'meat room'. Break, Sharon, and the kitten went to check on them.

"WHY THE HELL YOU WANT TO EAT THE- YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M NOT GOING TO MENTION IT!" Yelled Gil.

"It taste horrible..." Complained Alice. "Alice, it is not smart to eat coal..." Assisted Ada, who gave Alice a glass of water.

The kitten made a funny sound...

* * *

><p>(Oz thinking)<p>

I just couldn't believe Alice ate coal~ I could burst out laughing, but I'm a cat.

When Gil saw me, he turned to stone. "C-cat, why isn't gone yet?" He whispered. I was very angry when I heard that. So, I decided to jump on him again! "Muhahaha! Beware of me!" I screamed. Wait a minute. I just screamed? When I looked at Gil, he looked terrified, or petrified.

"I-it just s-screamed?" He cried. And then Alice shouted out, "Hey! It sounds like Oz!" Everyone was stunned. Including myself.

"I JUST SCREAMED!" I screamed, Gil screamed with me. Break and Sharon laughed at the side lines, "so Oz-kun was _here _all the time?" Said Break, as if he solved the problem. "So you are Master Oz?" Asked Sharon. "Ah... Yes..."

"ONI-ch-" just when Ada was going to call me, Alice shouted out," OZ! You are my manservant so don't go turning into a cat!" "Sorry~"

I saw Gil behind a wall, catching a glimpse of Oz the Cat. I skipped to Gil and said, "Sorry that I'm a cat~" "I never knew..." He said quietly.

"Do you remember what you said about being my servant 'forever' and well always be 'loyal' to me 'no matter' what happens~" time to make him lose he's spirit-" and you IGNORE me when I am cat and you did this and that and that!"

"I did not know you are Oz..." He said. It feels funny to have me, a tiny kitten talking like a boss to this big giant Gil...

"But how we suppose to turn Oni-chan back normal?" Asked Ada, I almost forgot that mystery.

"Did you guys miss me?" Said a low voice, Uncle Oscar! "Uncle Oscar?!" I yelled, shocking someone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the 'Rina' part is bad... I couldn't think of anything that time! Hope you like the Beware of Me part as return! It is very nice to have a review and likes! <strong>

**How do you like it?**

**Oz: hm... I get to bully Gil... It's OK but... I still don't like the me turning into a cat...**

**Gil: How dare you made me disgrace Oz!**

**Oscar: TALKING CAT!**

**haha.**

**sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter~ I do not own Pandora Hearts**


	4. Not the funniest chapter

**So Far: Rina escaped... Alice ate coal... Oz the cat talks... Uncle Oscar come back... Hmm?** I do not own Pandora Hearts.

* * *

><p>"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-talking CAT?!" Screamed Uncle Oscar as he heard the cat spoke... The cat, who is Oz, is also surprised. After Break's explanation, Uncle Oscar sat down and stared at his cat-nephew,"I expect my nephew to be a great head of the Vessalius mansion... But, a cat? How did you turn into a cat?"<p>

"I don't know, once I woke up, I was a cat." Said Oz.

Gil was still at the side watching his cat-master Oz, who is talking to Uncle Oscar. Alice was sitting on a chair watching her annoying cat-manservant Oz, who is talking to Oscar.

"As expected, that scent resembles Oz..." Alice mumbled under her breath. Oz, with his tiny green cat eyes, ran towards Gil again... Others doesn't know why he did that.

"GIL~" he shouted, putting his paws at Gil's legs. Gil, in a blink of eye, was already turned to stone. "I-I still c-can't-" "it's okay~ But... You know I'm your master, but you can't get away the fact that I'm a cat now?" "Yes..."

Ada looked around, she felt like there is someone looking at them.

Suddenly, the door opened, there stands Vincent Nightray and Echo.

"Who?" As Oz the cat turns around to see the unexpected guest, Vincent stared at him, "Talking cat."

He did not seem surprised, but what he thought is: _Why the hell can the cat talk?_ or _This... Is... _

Break giggled a bit," isn't this interesting? We have Oscar Vissalius come back and we have an unexpected guest arrive~"

Echo took out a note book and recorded: 2:40 PM: I came in the room. I saw this cat talking... The cat seem rather familar. It have two green/emerald eyes and gold-brownish fur.

Oz suddenly spoke out,"Echo-chan!" "Just Echo." She replied,"He talks like Master Oz Vessalius... I think it is..."

After Break's uninteresting explanation again, Vincent just yawned and clingged on Gil. "But... How do we turn back Oz back to normal?" questioned Gil as he pushes Vincent away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it is a short chapter... But in return, we have Oscar and Vincent, and Echo, to come here and discovered a talking cat. <strong>

**How do you like it?**

**Oz: Nothing interesting appeared...**

**Gil: I did not do anything.**

**Vincent: I don't care, I just want Gil~**

**Echo: never call me Echo-chan. Just Echo.**

**Alice: I DID NOT DO ANYTHING?!**

**Sharon: My...**

**Oscar: MY NEPHEW IS A TALKING CAT?! WRITER YOU GATTA BE KIDDING ME!**

**Oh my.**

**i do not own Pandora Hearts.**


	5. Um

**So Far: Oz met Vincent and Echo chan... What will happen?**

**i do not own pandora hearts.**

* * *

><p>"I just came here to meet my brother~" Vincent said, hugging on Gil who looks annoyed.<p>

"Can you just go back?" Gil asked, still annoyed. "If that's what you wish~" and then Vincent left... Man that dude is annoying.

"now what? How to turn myself back?" Oz mewed, waiting for an answer. No one know what to do. "..." Gil felt so useless, at first he didn't stop Oz from going to the city, and then he did not know the cat was Oz and ignore him, now he doesn't know how to save Oz.

"Oz..."

They never knew that the rumor in the cities is actually Rina's doing.

"Um, lets see, when Gilbert said something that Oz doesn't like, he suddenly can speak. Maybe if a person that is close to Oz and hate him without knowing, he might turn back normal." Break said all in one breath. "And how did you know that?" Asked Oscar, looked curious, "Ah, I researched about it... Just kidding."

Oz looks like he wanted to punch someone in the face, he really did, on Break. But Break dodged it, "Why did you suddenly try to punch me?" Break asked. "I dunno."

Alice felt very annoyed, her manservant turned into a kitten, and now they don't know how to turn him back.

"Seaweed head," "What stupid rabbit?" "Come with me for a moment." and so they got out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Not interesting, no action, man, I don't have a single idea these days! Sorry for the not interesting chapter.<strong>

**How do you like it?**

**Oz: *left the theater***

**Gil: *follows Oz***

**Alice: BORING!**

**Thank you for replying...**

**i do not own Pandora Hearts**


	6. How to turn Oz Back

**So far: Alice have invited Gil to somewhere... What happened to Rina? (I do not own PH)**

* * *

><p>"So?" Gil asked impatiently to Alice. "About Oz, I wonder how he turned to a cat, further more, I have a bad feeling for what will happen later..." "That's what all of us are worried about Stupid Rabbit!"<p>

"No, I thought that Red eyes might know how to make him turn back, but... The problem is that I felt like she is watching us."

"When did you get all smarty?" Gil said in a straight face. "ANYWAY! I THINK THAT OZ IS GOING TO BECOME A REAL CAT BEFORE WE DO ANYTHING!"

"WHAT!?" If Oz really have become a real cat, it would be like Hell for Gil. Imagine, every single day, Gil have to make his way to his cat-master.

"So how are we suppose to make Red Eyes turn Oz back normal?" "How do I know?"

"You said that I will become a real cat?!" Mewed someone, it was Oz, behind was everyone that was involved. "Ah-Oz!"

Break looked around, also feeling like they are being watched. "Why do you think Master Oz will turned to a real cat?" Sharon asked to Alice. "Because..." Alice couldn't find an answer.

"I also felt like that Oni-san is turning more like a cat..." Ada said to Alice, "because how he walk isn't like a human anymore, and his eyes are more yellowish..."

"Wha?" Gil thought that everything is going to end, but when he saw Ada's sorrow and Oscar's too, he knew that they should hurry and find a way to stop Oz from turning into a cat.

"Break, earlier you said that if we said something to Oz that is like not a friend, he'll turn back a little." "Yes I did said that." Gil thought about it a while, if it was Alice, it would be easier to do it, but Oz?

"Oz-kun, you are not needed anymore, leave Pandora." Said Break deeply. "WHAT?!" Oz shouted, he noticed that he is walk like a human again. "It's a simple trick~"

All of them got an idea how to make Oz back normal. "Um.. What?" Oz mewed.

* * *

><p><strong>what a short chapter, sorry! <strong>

**how is it?**

**Oz: WHY DO I HAVE TO TURN INTO A CAT?!**

**Gil: Wah...**

**Break: What should I say next?**

**(￣****Д￣****)ﾉ**

**I do not own PH.**


	7. Very Mean

**So Far: cliff hanger... They have an idea... What will they do anyway? I do not own Pandora Heart.**

* * *

><p>Sharon walked up to cat-Oz, holding a paper fan, "Oz... I don't like you. As a matter of fact, I hate how you always flirt with other women so much. I hate you!" <em>Heart<em> broken! Thought Oz, he saw Oscar closing up to him, "Why so I have to take care of you! I'll rather have my son instead!" _Uncle Oscar!_ Don't! he thought again, crying even harder. He saw Gil stood up, "I don't want to do my job anymore, I quit being your servant-" "Well, I'm okay with that." said Oz, scratching his head.

"Oz!" Gil cried.

"Onii-san, no, Oz, I hate you being my brother, you always run off doing bad stuff. I also lied about you being tall, handsome, and smart... Truthfully, I thought you were stupid and thick-headed."

_Ada! NOOOOO! Not you too!_ Oz thought as he backed away. "What are you doing to my manservant?!" Shouted Alice.

"Look." Break interrupted Alice, as he pointed towards Oz.

They all noticed that the cat-Oz have grew bigger, but a little shocking to Gil. "I'm bigger..."

"Onii-san..." "Master Oz..." "Oz-kun..." "Oz..." Ada, Sharon, Break, and Oscar said together, "**YOU ARE FREAKING US OUT.**" "GWAHHH!" Oz cried.

This time, Oz's voice got clearer. "Um..." Alice questioned.

"Oz... Eh... Um..." Gil's face is red, Oz looked at him, "err... I really... HATE CATS!" Oz felt so angry for some reason, but he noticed that his tail turn shorter. "Gil..." Gil felt super shy because that's all he can do... "Is that all can you do?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah... Such a short chap... Thank you for reading!<strong>

**how is it?**

**Oz: Everyone is so mean...**

**Gil: DON'T MAKE ME SO EMBARRASSING!**

**Ada: it's fun!**

**TY**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts.**


	8. Real short ChapterBack

**So far: Everyone started to make Oz made so he can turn back normal, will they succeed? **

**i do not own PH**

* * *

><p>"Oz-kun, my sweets turn bad every time I felt your presence. Disappear so I can enjoy my food, or die." Break said with Emily shouting out, "Bad shorty!" It really made Oz mad, but it was Emily who made him mad.<p>

"Oz! You are a brat! A kid who doesn't know what's going on!" Shouted Sharon, heart breaking Oz even more.

"You are the WORST of ALL BROTHER HISTORY!" Ada yelled, even though Oz doesn't know the 'brother history', he still felt sad.

They made him so mad and sad until his tail is completely gone. And his clothes are back.

"Wah!" Gil shouted as he backed away. A cat with no tail and have clothes... hum...

"Yea! My clothes are back!" Oz celebrated.

"Um... I still don't get what's going on." Alice wasoon the floor the whole time that know one even noticed that she's here.

"Oz! You look HORRIBLE WITH THAT CLOTHES ON!" Screamed Oscar. And that seriously made Oz mad. "GROWL!" Growled Oz.

"Oz! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Ada yelled, punching Oz to the stomach.

Oz's whiskers disappeared... "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" "Oz... I'm not worthy to be your servant... I can't even make you mad!" Gil cried, that seriously, really, made Oz made, Gil made it sound like that it is a good thing to not make him mad.

Break chuckled a moment and said in a straight face, "Oz-kun, just with B-rabbit's powers, what will you do?" Silence came in the room. "This..." Oz started to look more human-like, "THIS IS THE MOST I CAN TAKE!"

Finally, Oz, turned back normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Really short.<strong>

**How is it?**

**Oz: yea! I'm back normal!**

**Gil: phew~**

**Emily: Bad shorty!**

**Thanks.**

**I do not own PH.**


	9. Last Chapter: Give me one more chance

**Last Chapter**

**of**

**The Kitten and Gilbert**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Give me one more chance<strong>

When Oz turned back normal, Gil was glad. Everyone was. But still, they kept bulling Oz. "Oz, you are gross, I hate you more then a pig!" Sharon yelled, heart broken Oz was defeated by her. After a while, Alice finally gets what's going around. "HAHAHA! OZ! YOU COULDN'T EVEN DEFEAT THEM! YOU'RE A JOKE, THE MOST WEAKEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!"

But only Gil didn't bully him. "Oz..." The silence came, Oz turned to Gil, who was kneeling and in tears. "When you were gone, I was hopeless, I couldn't do anything when you turned into a cat, I did not even notice that was you!" Tears rolled down on Gil's cheeks. "Gil..."

"I didn't even knew that you were trying to tell me that you are that cat! I just ran away, I'm a coward... I couldn't save you... Please... Give me a chance, to be your servant!..." "?" Oz knocked on Gil's head again, like what happened 15 years ago. "What a joke, when did I ever said you can't be my servant? When did I? Huh? You are my servant, forever, right? Plus, what you said was wrong, very wrong, _you_ were the one who first save me! You! You were the one who anger me first! That's how I could speak!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE TEARY EYE SHOW!" Alice suddenly interrupted their sad talking, "Seaweed head! You are a coward! Oz! No comment!" Break started to giggle, but the most shocking is Sharon crying like a lady. "If you want, I _can _bite on your cheeks!" "Alice..." "And Seaweed Head, DON'T YOU DARE SNIFF ON MY MANSERVANT!" Gil jumped up, "HE'S NOT EVEN YOU SERVANT! HE'S MY MASTER!" "DIDN'T YOU CLAIM THAT OZ ISN'T YOUR MASTER ANYMORE?!" "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Oz laughed for a moment, _One more chance... Huh... _He recall the past, when he met Gil, when every thing happened. "Stupid. How stupid, Gil was the one who TAUGHT ME FOREVER! WHY WAS IT ME WHO TOLD HIM THAT?!"

Break started to laugh like crazy, while Ada and Oscar just stood there. **They** **forgot about Rina and her doings**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My, my, I never knew that that little Vessalius would turn back normal...<strong>_A voice echoed...

_-END-_

* * *

><p><strong>Great end! Very Teary! Even I was crying on my own story! Sorry if the end was disappointing. XP<strong>

**How was it?**

**Sharon: it's very sad... Oh!...**

**Break: *disagree***

**Rina: I did not get to interrupt... Sigh...**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts.**

**PS: Thanks for the people who reviewed! +Follow or Favorite **


End file.
